Eyes of an Espeon
by Cecil Sayataki
Summary: 15 year old Joseph finally gets his first pokemon, but instead of one, he gets two. And two new teams emerge. Chp.3 is up, and an intense battle is brewing. Who comes to the rescue? Josephs MOM!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Mossdeep City, a beautiful island off the coast Lilycove. It was home to the two Physic Pokemon Gym leaders, Tate & Liza. It was springtime; the trees were full of apples. Wingull floated on the air currents high above the town. The fishermen had already cast their polls into the water and were waiting patiently for the wailmer and magicarp to bite. It was around seven o'clock, and only a few people strolled through the town. There was one boy, however, who was sitting on the edge of a cliff overlooking the water. His brown hair fell over his dark blue eyes. As he brushed it out of his face, he looked down at the three Wingull who floated around playfully as if they were in a game of tag. He stood up, the navy blue t-shirt that he wore flapped over his white, long sleeve under shirt. His jeans where falling overtop his black shoes.

He headed back to his house. He was quite hungry. He opened his front door and the aroma of bacon and sausage came to meet his nose. His mom was standing there with a frying pan in her hand.

"Shouldn't you keep that over the stove?" he said to his mom as he sat down at the dinning room table.

"Shouldn't you tell me if your going to leave the house at six in the morning Joseph?" she asked as she put three pieces of bacon and two pieces of sausage on to a plate and set it down in front of him.

"Thanks, I can get my own milk mom."

As Joseph began to pour his milk, his mom walked over to the television and clicked it on to the news.

"Oh, look Joseph, Professor Birch is in town again to hand out some starter Pokemon. Do you want to go and check it out?"

Joseph sat down and began to munch on a piece of bacon, " Nah," Joseph said between bites.

"But your already fifteen, don't you want to start training a Pokemon?"

"I do want to train one, but the prof. never has any different Pokemon. It's always a Treeko, a Torchic, or a Mudkip. When he gets some new Pokemon, I'll go check it out."

"Then you better hurry"

Joseph looked up at his mom, "huh"

"The reporter just announced that he brought different Pokemon today, but he didn't say what they are."

"Are you going to go and…Joseph," she had turned around to see an empty chair and an open door "Good luck," she said.

Joseph had left the house before his mom had finished talking. He was running down the road as fast as he could to reach the port where Professor Birch was. He arrived the first one there. Prof. Birch was waiting with a few Poke balls on a table.

"Well look who it is, I haven't seen you in a while Joseph."

"Hey professor. I heard that you have some different Pokemon!"

"I do. I still have the Treeko, Torchic, and Mudkip, but I got two new Pokemon a few days ago."

"What are they?"

"See for yourself"

Joseph walked up to the table that held the poke balls. He picked up the two that were set aside. He tossed them in the air "COME ON OUT" he shouted.

The two Pokemon came out in a flash of white light.

"Vulllllpix" said one of them.

"Eeevveee" said the other one.

Joseph looked at both of them. There, standing before him, was a Vulpix and an Eevee.

"What do you think."

"I don't know. I wish I could have both of them. Can I?"

"Yes, you can. But only if nobody else decides to take them."

Joseph waited all day by the port. Kids came from all over Mossdeep, looking at the Pokemon. A few of the kids took a look at the Vulpix and the Eevee, but nobody decided to take one of them. It was almost five o'clock before Professor Birch finally said "Alright, now that everyone has had a chance to see them and nobody wanted them, you may have both."

"Thank you Prof. Birch."

Joseph picked up the two poke balls and began to walk home. As he was walking down the road, a young boy ran past him. He had brown short hair and wore a red t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans.

"Excuse me" he said and continued to run to the port. Prof. Birch was just getting on his ship when the little boy ran up to him.

"Do you have any Pokemon left professor?"

"Oh, gee. I'm sorry Alex, that kid over there took the last ones."

"What, Joseph?"

"Don't you already have a Pokemon?"

"Yeah but I was hoping to get another one. I won't let Joseph get away with this, I'm gonna battle him and make him cry."

Alex ran down the road after Joseph. Professor Birch began to walk down the road in the direction that Alex was headed.

"Aren't we going to leave today professor?" asked the captain of the ship.

"We will, I just want to see Joseph's first battle."

end chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Joseph walked along the road, beaming at his two new Pokemon.

"Stop right there Joseph!"

Joseph turned around to see Alex standing a little down the path.

"Hey, Alex, check out my two new Pokemon"

"Oh I will," he said, "POKE BALL GO"

In a flash of white light, a Pokemon emerged from the poke ball.

"Mudkip" it said.

"Joseph, you are gonna pay for taking those Pokemon. I wanted one of them so I could have two. But you took them. You had five years to get a Pokemon but you waited until now."

Joseph stared at Alex, "I don't have the slightest clue about what's going on, but if you want a battle, I'll give you a battle."

"GO EEVEE!"

The Eevee Joseph had just received popped out of its poke ball, ready to fight. Professor Birch was sitting in a tree near the road. Waiting for the battle to start.

"Let's make the first move Eevee, USE IRON TAIL, GO!"

Eevee jumped up high flipping in the air, its tail shined white. It came down with a force, but the Mudkip jumped to the side, causing Eevee to leave a huge crater in the ground where its tail hit.

"WATER GUN MUDKIP!"

The Mudkip opened its mouth and a humongous spray of water shot out at Eevee. Eevee couldn't dodge it all the way and took a hard hit. It skidded on the ground but quickly jumped back up again.

"You ok Eevee?"

"Eevveeee" it said.

"Awesome, NOW GO, USE SAND ATTACK!"

Eevee kicked up a humongous wall of sand, blinding Alex and his Mudkip.

"WAAAAHH!" screamed Alex, "WHERE'S THE EEVEE?"

The sand was everywhere; Alex and his Mudkip could see nothing.

"Use shadow ball Eevee."

Through the wall of sand came a black ball of energy. It ripped through and hit Alex's Mudkip dead on target. It flew back and collided with Alex. They fell to the ground in a heap.

"D-dang it Joseph, how are you so strong, you never battled before."

"I know, but I watch other people battle all the time. I know enough moves and strategies to take you down"

"I won't forget this Joseph, I will beat you. You are now my official rival."

Alex took off down the road, rushing past Joseph. Joseph watched him go.

"That was quite a battle Joseph"

"Huh! Professor? What are you doing here, I thought you left."

"I was going to leave, but then I heard that kid shouting he was going to make you pay for something."

"Yeah . . . About that, umm . . . Do you have any idea what that was about?"

"I think he was angry that you took the last two Pokemon."

"That's it? That's why he was so pissed at me. Damn it, now he's gonna follow me around for revenge!"

"But you did do extremely well in your battle. I was surprised myself. How did you know that Eevee could use shadow ball?"

"I saw it on T.V."

"So T.V. isn't that bad for you after all."

"Thank you for the two Pokemon Professor Birch."

"Your welcome Joseph."

Joseph turned and walked down the road, back to his house. Professor Birch watched him as he walked, and then, he to, headed back to his ship. The captain was waiting for him, "how was the fight, it wasn't that long. Did Joseph win or lose?" asked the captain as Birch boarded the ship.

"He won. He took down Alex like he was nothing."

The captain nodded, "I see"

"We are leaving now," Birch said to the captain. As the boat started up and was leaving the port, Professor Birch walked out and stood at the bow, thinking about the battle. 'That Joseph will make an excellent trainer' he thought to himself.

Soon the boat was out into the deep water. Night had come, and Mossdeep city was barley visible in the moonlight. Professor Birch was in his room, looking over the pictures he had secretly taken during the battle. Then, he noticed something strange. "The eyes of the Eevee were glowing!" he said. He studied the pictures for an hour. 'The eyes were glowing the entire time, but they glowed even brighter when it attacked' he thought. "What could this mean?"

As Professor Birch studied the pictures a while more, he heard a knock on his door.

"Birch come quick, there is something strange outside."

Professor Birch ran outside to investigate. There was a black shape rising out of the water on the port side of the ship.

"What the hell is that?" said Birch.

Suddenly, the black shape shot out of the water, revealing that it was actually a submarine. The entire crew stared at it in awe. A man soon emerged from the top of the sub. He was tall with white hair down to his shoulders. He wore an all black suit with a fur hood down. He had a mark under his left eye that looked like a half moon.

"Professor Birch I assume?" said the man.

"yes" replied Birch, "what do you want?"

"I am called Zelsa, leader of team Moon. I want the Eevee that you have on board."

"I have no Eevee with me."

"that means that you left it at Mossdeep. Am I right professor?"

"I'm not telling you anything Zelsa."

"so you did leave it there. Heh. Well, we can't have you rushing back to warn everyone now, can't we? COME OUT TYRANITAR!"

He threw a poke ball high into the air. A humongous Tyranitar popped out of the ball and landed with a thud next to Zelsa. The weight of the gigantic Pokemon caused the entire submarine to sink a little deeper into the water.

"ABANDON SHIP EVERYONE" shouted professor Birch. The entire crew jumped off the starboard side of the ship, and swam as far away as they could before Zelsa did what he was going to do.

"TYRANITAR, HYPER BEAM!" shouted Zelsa. His Tyranitar opened its mouth and a beam of orange and yellow light poured from it and collided with professor Birch's ship, causing a massive explosion that sent humongous waves out in all directions. Professor Birch and his crew watched their flaming ship sink down to the bottom of the sea.

"good job Tyranitar, now return."

The Tyranitar jumped back in its ball. Zelsa opened the hatch of his submarine, and jumped inside.

"set a course for Mossdeep, the prize we seek is somewhere on that island"

The submarine sank down until it was completely submerged, and slowly made its why to Mossdeep.

end chapter two 


	3. Chapter 3

sorry everyone. i ment to get this up sooner. i will try no to take as long on chapter four.

CHAPTER THREE

It was almost dusk when Joseph got home. He opened his door and saw that his mother had laid out a dinner. There was a bucket of chicken on the middle of the table, with a bowl filled with mashed potato's. a Pepsi sat in front of his chair, along with a paper plate and some plastic utensils.

'I guess mom was to lazy to cook tonight' Joseph thought to himself as he sat down and grabbed a chicken wing out of the bucket and took a bite out of it.

"oh, your home. I didn't hear you come in." said his mother as she walked into the room and sat down. She grabbed a chicken breast and a thigh. "did you get a Pokemon? You were out so late."

"I did. I got two of them."

"let me see"

Joseph grabbed the two poke balls from his belt and popped them open. The Eevee and the Vulpix jumped out and looked up at the table.

"how cute," said his mother, "do you think they want some chicken?"

Joseph looked down at his Pokemon, who were starring up at the bucket, "probably."

"give them a piece of yours."

Joseph ripped off two pieces and tossed them to his Pokemon.

They finished the entire bucket of chicken in about thirty minutes. Joseph took his Pokemon on a tour of his house, he showed them every room. His mother, however, sat down to watch the evening news. The reporter came on, with a look of urgency on her face.

"a lockdown of Mossdeep is in effect, everyone is required to evacuate to the bomb shelter. A submarine came to the port today and opened fire. A man calling himself Zelsa exited the sub, and he called out a Tyranitar, and destroyed the rest of the port. We have trainers combating Zelsa, with little luck. We need anyone who is a trainer that is willing to help."

His mom dropped the remote, her eyes wide with fear. She got up off the couch and looked towards the stairs. Joseph was standing there.

"Joseph, we need to leave."

"I heard everything mom. I'm going to help. Please go to the shelter. If things look bad, I'll leave and meet you there."

"THINGS ALREADY LOOK BAD. JOSEPH, YOU CAN'T DO THIS"

"too bad mom, I'm going."

Joseph turned and ran out the door.

"COME BACK DAMN IT. **JOSEPH!" **she sighed, and ran for the shelter. She stopped in front of the door of the shelter. She looked back, she could see the smoke and explosions coming from the port.

"lady, get in here. It's dangerous. Wait, where the hell are you going? HEY COME BACK!"

She was running back down the path. "I'm coming"

Joseph arrived at the port. Fires where erupting out of the windows of buildings. Boats tied down at the dock where exploding. The fires gave the entire port an eerie orange glow.

"holy crap" said Joseph as he looked around. An explosion came from around the corner, following screams of the trainers resisting Zelsa. Joseph ran past the fallen trainers and around the corner. Zelsa was there, flames erupting from behind him. Only two trainers stood before him. The gym leaders Tate and Liza. Both of their Pokemon looked exhausted. Joseph ran up next to them, "are you guys ok?"

"mostly" said Liza, "we could use your help."

"I know, Eevee, Vulpix, come out."

His two Pokemon popped out, angry with the destruction of their new home.

"is that an Eevee?" said Zelsa, "did you get that from Professor Birch kid?"

"if I did?"

"then your giving it to me, TYRANITAR HYPER BEAM! DESTROY THEM RIGHT NOW!"

Zelsa grinned, if that is the Eevee I am looking for, then this attack shouldn't do anything he thought.

"Solrock, Lunatone, reflect!" shouted Tate & Liza. The Pokemon responded and a wall of light appeared in front of them.

"lets hope this holds" said Joseph.

"yes lets hope." said Tate.

The hyper beam destroyed the reflect with ease.

"NO , THE REFLECT." shouted Tate!

"DAMN IT!" shouted Liza.

"I'm sorry mom. Looks like I won't be coming back."

Suddenly, an Altaria came from the sky.

"climb on her!"

"whose voice was that?" said Joseph.

"who cares, get on."

They climbed on the Altaria and it carried them up and away from the hyper beam.

"ZELSA, I've come to stop you!"

"who said that?" said Zelsa.

"there's someone on the building over there." said Joseph

Zelsa turned around, "Izuna?"

Joseph had an expression of shock on his face.

"mom?"

end chapter three 


End file.
